Jealous
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Emily and Hanna have been together for three years and Spencer is still madly in love with Emily. What happens when she gets fed up and kisses Emily? What will Hanna do? You choose their fate! Femslash. Hanna/Emily Spencer/Emily. What do you want to happen? CHOOSE THEIR FATE!
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to continue on with this one-shot Hannily series. Hanna and Emily are still the cute couple they've always been, but what happens when Spencer steps a little too far over the line? Will Hanna forgive her or go completely nuts. This is a two-shot interactive story. I will give you guys a choice and you will choose what happens to Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer! REVIEW!  
_

Two-shot

Emily was sitting in her and Hanna's room doing homework with Spencer. Hanna and Aria went shopping to look for a new outfit.

"So, how are you and Hanna?" Spencer asked. Emily looked up from her math book and gave a small smile.

"We don't have to talk about Hanna and me." Emily said. She knew how Spencer felt about her and she didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend. We can talk about you and Hanna. It doesn't bother me." Spencer told her.

"Okay. Hanna and I are doing great. We had an amazing date last night. She made dinner and we danced. It was perfect." Emily smiled. Spencer gave a smile but under the surface she was heartbroken. She was waiting in the wings for Emily and Hanna to fall apart and she would be there for Emily, not that she would ever admit that.

"That's great." Spencer said less than enthusiastically. Emily went back to doing her homework with a smile on her face. Spencer moved up on the bed and rested her back against the headboard next to Emily and lightly took the math book from her hands and set it on the nightstand next to Hanna's bed.

"Spencer what are you doing?" Emily asked looking at her best friend.

"I just want to know something." Spencer started.

"Okay."

"Hold still." Spencer said quietly looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"Spencer what are you-mmmphhh" She was cut off by the feeling of Spencer's lips against hers. She quickly pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Emily yelled.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss you." Spencer sighed as Emily quickly hopped off the bed. She scooted to the edge and watched Emily pace around the room.

"Hanna is going to freak!" Emily yelled.

"She doesn't have to know!" Spencer yelled back.

"Yeah she does. We tell each other everything. I'm telling the second she walks in the door."

"Emily" Spencer started.

"No Spence, you just totally violated my trust for you! I mean sure I know you have a crush on me, but I never thought you would do something like this!"

"I'm sorry Emily, but do you know what it's like to be head over heels in love with someone that you can't have? And on top of that she's your best friend and you have sleepovers and watch movies together and you can't have her." Spencer said almost in tears.

"Spencer I understand that feeling because that's how it was with Hanna all throughout middle school and freshman year, but I never did anything I this. I need you to understand that I don't feel that way about you." Emily told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now, but I'll see you tomorrow and maybe we can talk more about this. I just want you to know that I don't want this to change our friendship"

"We'll see what Hanna says about this and we will talk tomorrow." Emily nodded. Spencer quietly made her way out of the house. Emily plopped on the bed and burst into tears. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she be in love without complications?

Not long after Spencer left Hanna walked into her dark house with her shopping bags on her arm excited to show her girlfriend what she got.

"Mom? Are you home?" She called out into the darkness. When she didn't hear a reply her smile widened and she marched up the stairs hoping to have some alone time with Emily.

"Em?" She said as she opened the bedroom door. There she saw Emily crying on the bed holding the teddy bear Hanna bought her for her birthday.

"Baby?" Hanna asked hurrying to Emily side.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Emily cried.

"I can't not worry when my baby is crying. What happened?" Hanna asked.

"You have to promise not to get mad."

"I can't promise that I won't get mad when it made you cry."

"No Hanna, you have to promise me." Emily said again.

"Okay. I promise." Hanna sighed.

"Okay, Spencer and I were doing homework and we were talking about me and you. So then she moved up to the top of the bed and she told me she wanted to know something. I was about to ask her what and then she…she kissed me." Emily sighed.

"She…she…wh…What?" Hanna asked already infuriated.

"Babe you said you wouldn't get made." Emily reminded. Hanna sat back on the bed and took a deep breath.

"And then what happened?" She asked in a calm voice.

"I pushed her away and she said that it was hard for her to be around me and have all these feelings for me. Then she left and said we could all sit and talk to her tomorrow about this." Emily finished.

"If I look at her right now I'll have to kill her." Hanna said through clenched teeth.

"Babe, it's not that big of a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? SHE KISSED YOU EMILY! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE KISSED YOU!" Hanna yelled. Emily's heart sank at Hanna's tone and she stared at her lap allowing more tears to fall. The sight of Emily's tears calmed Hanna down instantly and she scooted closer to Emily.

"Look babe, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry." Hanna apologized. Emily cupped Hanna's face and looked into the sad, bright blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"It's okay sweetie. Let's just worry about this tomorrow and have a night to ourselves." Emily suggested.

"One question though." Hanna said leaning her forehead against Emily's while Emily still had her hands on her face.

"Shoot."

"You don't have any feelings for Spencer right?"

"Nope." Emily answered popping her P at the end.

"Good, because I didn't want to have to win you over." Hanna chuckled. Emily giggled and placed a kiss on Emily's lips.

"My lips." Hanna growled into the kiss. The kiss got more and more heated until Hanna was straddling her while kissing her roughly.

"I'm…all yours…forever." Emily panted out between sloppy, wet kisses.

"I love…the sound….of that" Hanna said in between kisses.

"What?" Emily panted.

"Forever." Hanna replied. Emily smiled even more into the kiss and pulled Hanna's shirt over her head. The night ended passionately.

The next morning Hanna Emily had just taken showers and gotten ready for school. Emily was putting stuff in her back pack while Hanna was still applying her makeup.

"Em, I just want to say last night was amazing. I love this whole aggressive thing you've got going on. It's sexy." Hanna said while putting on lipstick.

"Oh you like that? I was just showing you who I belong to." Emily smirked.

"Don't say things like that right before school. It leaves me all hot and bothered all day." Hanna groaned at the sudden heat that was traveling through her body. She hadn't realized that Emily had crossed the room and was standing behind her.

"Why? Do I make you horny?" She whispered huskily in Hanna's ear. Hanna gasped and turned around pulling Emily into a searing kiss. Both girls were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Ashley walk in.

"Oh for goodness sake. GIRLS!" Ashley called. The two broke apart instantly and looked at Ashley with guilty looks.

"Yeah mom?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Why is it that every time I've walked in here this week you two have been trying to swallow each other?" Ashley asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Emily blushed.

"I just came in here to tell you that I know about what happened yesterday with Emily and Spencer." Ashley started, walking over to Hanna's bed and sitting down.

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"Spencer told Veronica, and Veronica called me. We talked about it early this morning and I think you should all just sit down at talk about this like women." Ashley told them.

"But mom, she kissed Emily. I don't think I can look at her right now." Hanna told her truthfully.

"Sweetie she made a mistake, but she's your best friend. I think you owe her a chance to explain herself."

"I guess you're right mom." Hanna sighed after a minute of thinking.

"Good. Now I know you girls will make the right decision and you don't need me, but please don't shut her out. Remember she is in the same predicament you were in back in middle school." Ashley reminded.

"How so?" Hanna asked her mother.

"You liked Emily and you couldn't have her. Now she is going through the same thing."

"But I didn't kiss her when she was in a relationship. I politely waited until she and Ben broke up." Hanna explained. Emily shuddered in disgust at the thought of dating Ben back in eighth grade.

"Are you saying that you and Emily will break up?" Ashley panicked.

"NO! Are you kidding?" Hanna shouted.

"Whew! I thought that was what you were hinting at. My bad." Ashley defended. She then checked her watch and stood up.

"Well I gotta go, but I want you to know that I'll support any decision you make. No matter what it is." Ashley told her before kissing hers and Emily's foreheads before leaving.

"Now I have no idea what I should do…" Hanna sighed  
_

Should Hanna and Emily forgive Spencer? Or should Hanna kick Spencer's ass for kissing her girl?

Should Spencer apologize and promise not to do it again? Or become arrogant and hit on Emily again?

Should Aria have a say in all this? Or should she just stay out?

REVIEW! You choose their fate!


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous pt.2

So this is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I've gotten many reviews and even more personal messages about what should happen and I sat down and though long and hard about the result. I have to say that I'm surprised at how many people wanted Hannily to break up, but there were also a lot of people that wanted Hanily together. I hope everyone likes the path that the story went. Please no hate!  
_

Emily and Hanna walked into the school holding hands and smiling. Spencer noticed them at her locker and quickly walked to her class not wanting to face either one of them.

"Hey guys." Aria said in a happy voice as she walked up to them.

"Hey Aria." Emily replied and gave Aria and huge smile.

"Whoa someone's in a good mood."Aria smirked. They both couldn't help notice that Hanna had zoned out.

"Han you okay?" Aria asked poking her best friend's arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Actually I have to go ask my teacher something. I'll see you guys at lunch?" Hanna asked looking at the two girls in front of her. Emily and Aria and nodded and Hanna leaned into to peck Emily's lips before walking away.

"That was weird." Aria said looking after Hanna. Emily nodded and walked to her locker with Aria.

"So what did you do last night?" Emily asked pulling out her math book seeing as it was her first period.

"Ezra and I went to see _Brave. _It was so cute. There was this little kid sitting next to us and every time Ezra would lean over and whisper something to me she would give him a death glare. I almost died of laughter." Aria laughed at the memory.

"Aw, I want to see that movie so badly!" Emily pouted.

"Ask Hanna to take you." Aria said.

"Hanna doesn't want to see it. She says that it's stupid." Emily pouted again.

"Speaking of Hanna. I was wondering about how she acted when Spencer took you to the Swimmers Convention in Philly."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. When we're at lunch Spencer won't be sitting with us and please don't mention Spencer around Hanna." Emily told her completely avoiding her question.

"What? Why?" Aria asked.

"Spencer…Spencer kissed me." Emily said.

"No!" Aria gasped.

"Yeah and Hanna flipped out. We agreed to talk after school, but as of right now Hanna can't even hear Spencer's name without getting angry." Emily sighed.

"That's crazy! Oh my gosh. Do you want me to be there when you guys talk? I can be like the mediator." Aria tried to lighten the situation.

"I guess. I mean I'm pretty sure they're just going to be glaring at each other the whole time. Then I'm gonna have to start the awkward situation that will probably end in a huge argument." Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I'll be there for moral support." Aria smiled and linked her arm with Emily's as they walked to class.  
PAGEBREAKER-

Hanna sighed as she sat down at her lunch table with Aria and Emily. Emily was reading a book and Aria was sketching in a notebook.

"Hey guys." Hanna smiled as she set her tray on the table.

"Hey babe." Emily said and gave Hanna a small peck before turning back to her book.

"Hey Han. How was your day?" Aria asked not looking up from her sketch.

"It was okay. Everyone in my math class decided to talk about our relationship today." She replied nudging Emily softly.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently Mona told Noel that you and I were breaking up and that you started dating some college girl that goes to Hollis. I was ignoring the whole conversation, but I know for a fact that every guy in there wants to jump your bones." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Wow rumors are getting stupider and stupider every day. I mean when are people gonna be adults and stop listening to the stupid things people come up with." Aria said with a annoyed voice.

"Speaking of rumors. I heard through the grapevine that you and Fitz were harassed by a little kid at the movies." Hanna giggled.

"Who is the grapevine? Emily? Because she is the only one I told." Aria laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. So do you think this means Ezra doesn't want any kids?"

"Actually I've brought the subject up with him many times, and he always says the same thing. 'After we get married we will talk about it' I mean how do I even know he wants kids?" Aria rambled. Hanna and Emily gave each other a knowing look.

"Aria, it'll be okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Emily told her while demonstrating deep breaths.

Just then Spencer walked by and looked longingly at the table. Aria caught her gaze and looked down immediately.

"What?" Hanna asked looking behind her. She saw Spencer sit down at an empty table and she glared at her back.

"Ew, don't look at her. She's a bitch." Hanna growled.

"Hanna, she's our best friend." Emily replied.

"And that's how I know she's a bitch. I mean who kisses their best friends girlfriend. That wasn't cool." Hanna countered.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she's super sorry. And when we all sit down and talk about this today I hope that you're willing to forgive her." Aria said.

"Yeah I'm sure she's so sorry. Because I'm sure she was taken over by some weird force that made her kiss Emily. Totally." Hanna said sarcastically while rolling her eyes and looking back at Spencer who was now joined by a few girls on her field hockey team.

"Hanna." Emily warned.

"Fine you're right Aria. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt until she explains herself." She sighed before giving a fake smile. Lunch went by without any more hitches and Hanna walked Emily to her locker.

"Okay I'll see you at the car after school. Please stop being so angry. Spencer is really sorry." Emily smiled and kissed Hanna's cheek.

"Okay." Hanna finally smiled genuinely.

"You promise?" Emily asked with a knowing smile.

"I promise." Hanna confirmed and leaned it to kiss Emily. Emily quickly returned the kiss and ran her fingers through Hanna's blonde hair.

"As much as I wanted that to go on, I should get to class. I love you." Emily panted once she pulled away.

"Love you too." Hanna smiled as Emily walked down the hall to her next class. Hanna was joined by Mona shortly after.

"Aw are you two back together?" Mona cooed.

"Mona we never broke up. That rumor you told Noel was a lie." Hanna told her.

"Oh. My bad. So I'm having a party this weekend and I was hoping you and hot girlfriend could come. If you guys come I know all the guys in this school will come with the hopes that you two will get drunk and start grinding." Mona said as they began walking to the only period they had together.

"I don't know. I'll let you know after tonight." Hanna told her.

"Why after tonight?" Mona asked nosily.

"I have some things to take care of, but I'll get back to you." Hanna walked into the class room and sat at her desk. She really hoped tonight went well.  
PAGEBREAK-

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer sat in Hanna's living room in an awkward silence. Just as Emily predicted Hanna and Spencer spent the last three minutes glaring at each other from separate sides of the room.

"So I think we should just get started. Spencer why did you kiss Emily?" Asked Aria.

Spencer sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. "I kissed Em because I couldn't help myself anymore. Do you have any idea what it's like to fall in love with someone and not be able to have them? The feelings become unbearable and you begin to need that person."

"But Emily is my girlfriend. We've been together for three years! How are you just gonna swoop in and take her? She doesn't love you." Hanna countered.

"Yes but I love her, and I think that she could love me if you weren't in the way!" Spencer spat.

"But I am in the way and I'm not moving. If you wanted her you should've had some balls and made a move like I did. I can't help that you're jealous of our relationship." Hanna yelled.

"Whoa! Guys calm down." Aria yelled standing up.

"It's her fault. If she would've kept her lips on Toby instead of Emily we wouldn't be in this position." Hanna rolled her eyes. Emily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you both love Emily, then you should know that arguing isn't helping anything." Aria yelled.

"I love Emily way more than she ever will." Spencer mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh really? Is she wearing your promise ring on her left ring finger? Hm? No wait, that's my promise ring. I bet it kills you to see that silver band doesn't it? Just back off Spencer."

"I won't back off, and so what if she has your ring on her finger. I could buy her a platinum ring to wear. It's a stupid promise ring that you probably paid $300 for. Big freaking whoop." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"But it kills you to know that you'll never be able to see your ring on her finger doesn't it?" Hanna asked and Spencer remained silent. Emily began fondling with the silver band on her left ring finger and thought back to the night Hanna gave it to her.

FLASHBACK

Hanna's POV

"_Emily, I love you so much. I just want to tell you that these past three years have been the best three years of my life. Not many people get to say that they are in a relationship with their best friend. I was always scared that Allison was gonna tell you that I was in love with you, but she never did. I wanted to tell you and when I actually got a chance to I would chicken out. When you came out of the closet in freshman year I had the courage to tell you, completely sure that you were gonna reject me. I'm just so happy that you're mine and no one else's." I said looking her straight in the eyes._

"_I'm glad too baby." She smiled not saying anything else because she knew I had more to say._

"_And, all I ever want to do is hold you and kiss you all day long. When you aren't with me I can't eat or sleep. I can't even breathe when you aren't here, because you are the air I breathe. I just love you so much and that's why I want to give you this…" I pulled out the little black velvet box. She gasped and covered her mouth just like my mom did earlier. I mentally laughed and cleared my throat getting ready to talk more._

"_Now, these aren't engagement rings, but they're promise rings. This is my promise that I will replace this ring with an engagement ring when we're ready. On the inside I got "Forever" engraved in them, because I know that this is forever Em. You're my forever." I said looking her in the eyes again. She had tears running down her face by now, and her hand was still over her mouth._

"_So Emily Fields, will you accept my promise?' I asked. She nodded and wiped her tears off her face. I pulled one of the rings out of the box and placing it on her left ring finger. She looked at the sliver band for several seconds before attacking my lips with hers. The kiss was so passionate that I felt as of the temperature had gone up at least fifty degrees. Once we pulled away she looked at the other ring._

"_Who is that for?" She asked confused_

"_Well beautiful, this one belongs to you until you decide that I am worthy to hold your heart. It doesn't have to be right now because I know…." I started before I was cut off by another kiss._

"_You ramble when you're nervous." She giggled once we pulled away. She took the ring out the box and slipped it one my left ring finger._

"_My heart had been yours since 7__th__ grade when you sat at my lunch table for the first time. I had the biggest crush on you then and I gave my heart to you in that moment." She said and I smiled widely. _

"_I love you." I said placing my forehead against hers._

"_I love you too. Forever." She said grabbing my left hand with hers._

"_Forever." _

END OF FLASHBACK

Emily sighed and stood up.

"Can you both please just stop? I don't need to be fought over like a child custody battle." Emily snapped.

"Then tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up." Spencer said standing up as well.

"No tell her to shut the fuck up. She is nothing, but a home wrecking whore. First Ian, then Wren, and now you. Go find your own person to love instead of stealing other people's." Hanna said standing up as well and talking two steps toward Spencer. Now Emily was standing behind Hanna with Aria right at her side and Hanna and Spencer face to face.

"Take that back." Spencer growled.

"No, it's true." Hanna replied.

Aria stepped in between them and put a hand on each of their chests in an attempt to prevent a fight.

"Guys do you really thing this is the best thing to do?" Aria asked.

"She's a bitch." Spencer spat.

"And you're a whore." Hanna yelled and Spencer launched at her after pushing Aria away. Aria stumbled but didn't fall and Hanna and Spencer we in a tumble on the floor.

"Stop!" Aria screamed trying to pull Spencer off of Hanna. Without success Aria stepped back and watched in horror along with Emily. Hanna rolled on top of Spencer and pinned her arms above her head and slapped Spencer, with lots of force, in the face. Spencer held the spot Hanna slapped and tried to fight back, but Hanna stood up and backed away.

"Bitch." Hanna muttered before turning to Emily and Aria. She saw the tears in Emily's eyes and took a step toward her only to have Emily move away.

"Babe…" Hanna whispered.

"No! Don't babe me! Why would you do that Hanna? You too Spencer? I thought you two were better than this. I honestly don't know what is going on in your heads, but all I know is that I don't want to see either of you. Hanna we're over and Spencer we will NEVER be together." Emily cried before walking towards the door.

Hanna's heart broke at Emily's words and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She quickly followed after Emily with a racing heart. Spencer didn't follow, because even though she wanted Emily she knew how much the relationship between she and Hanna meant to her.

"Emily, baby wait please!" Hanna called after Emily as she made her way to her car. As Emily was opening the door Hanna caught up to her and hugged Emily's body from behind. The tears that were flowing down both of their cheeks were endless and sobs shook their bodies harder than ever before. They had been together too long to just let the relationship fall apart in a day.

"Baby, please don't do this." Hanna sobbed. Emily opened her car door and sat on the front seat sideways and let her feet touch the cement under her and let the sobs over take her body. Hanna got down on her knees in front of Emily on put her hands on Emily's knees.

"You gave me no choice Hanna. I know that you're angry, but I still want Spencer in my life. She's our best friend and I love her. I may not love her in the way she loves me, but I still love her. It kills me to see you two fight like that, and if you guys can't get along because we're together then the only thing I can think of is for us not to be together." Emily explained. Hanna closed her eyes tighter and more sobs came over her.

"Please don't break up with me. I love you so much." Hanna sobbed and rested her head on Emily's lap. Both girls were crying so hard that they were shaking now. After a few minutes Emily took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Hanna's hair.

"Baby, look at me." Emily said softly. Hanna lifted her head and looked up and Emily with her bright blue eyes gleaming in the sun. "I love you too. I love you so much it hurts. I will always love you and-"Emily started before she was cut off.

"Then don't end this." Hanna said before pulling Emily's down and crashing their lips together. They both moaned at the contact and Hanna shoved her tongue in Emily's mouth. The kiss was passionate and both girls thought that they could feel the fireworks bursting above their heads. After several minutes Hanna pulled away and Emily whined at the loss of contact.

"That was amazing." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I loved it, and I love you so much. Please take me back." Hanna begged.

"I take you back Hanna." Emily giggled. Hanna sighed in relief and ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Thank god!" Hanna cheered and stood up. She pulled Emily up as well and shut the car door behind them.

"Wow, Hanna Marin got on her knees on the gravel and begged for me to take her back? This is a day to remember." Emily laughed as they walked back to the house.

"I would kneel in dog shit to beg you to take me back" Hanna told her.

"I love you." Emily smiled.

"I love you more." Hanna replied.

"Now promise me that you're gonna go in here and make nice." Emily said.

"Promise." Hanna sighed.

They walk back into the house and make their way into the living room. Upon arriving they see Aria and Spencer making out heavily on the couch.

"Oh? I guess I won't need to." Hanna laughed.

"See? You were jealous for no reason." Emily laughed and pulled Hanna in for a kiss.

The End  
_

So how was it? I did everything people asked for. Spemily lost and Sparia one! Poor Ezra though! There you are guys! I'm gonna start a new story soon about Samily. It's about Emily and Samara eloping in high school and then a few months later Emily gets in a bad accident and losses her memory. Now Samara has to get Emily to fall in love with her all over again. NOT LIKE THE VOW! (Well sort of)

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


End file.
